Triangle Love
by daragoonn3424
Summary: Dunia memang tidak adil. Kenapa semua orang berpaling padamu dan peduli padamu, sedangkan tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli padaku? Kita dilahirkan kembar, tapi semua terasa seperti aku yang di anak tirikan [HunHan, You/OC] RnR pleasee


Author : Park Seira

Judul : Triangle Love

Genre : Romance Sad Family PG

Cast :

-Jung Ryesun

-Jung Hyesun

-Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

-Zang Yi Xing / Lay

Note : Anyyeong! *scream* kkk~ ketemu lagi nih sama author imut :3 nggak bosen kaan baca ff author *pedenya-_-* heheheee. Author balik lagi nih sama ff HunHan shipper. Tapi, disini ceritanya Luhan sama Sehun itu adik-kakak loh yaa jangan salah hehe.

Oh ya, sekedar promosi ajaa bisa follow twitter author kok

**Twitter : taanntaaan**

Yang punya kakaoID atau Line bisa add author juga. Feel free to add:

**KakaoID : daragoonns**

**Line : daragoonn**

Makasih banyaak yaaa readers. Oh ya, author juga punya account di sama di tapi belum ada fanfiction nya itu. Masih sibuk urusin yang ini kkk~ mungkin yang ff di atau di asianfanfics itu short ff readers hehe :D jadi, kalau ada waktu sempatin baca yaaaa :3 Gamsahabnida *bow bareng Luhan*

**DO NOT COPY PASTE**

**DO NOT BASHING**

**DO NOT PLARIARISM**

**Author P.O.V**

Jung Ryesun, Jung Hyesun sekilas tidak ada yang beda dari kedua kakak-beradik kembar ini. Jung Hyesun, si kakak kembar dan Jung Ryesun si adik kembar. Tak ada perbedaan spesifik yang dapat membuat mereka terlihat beda satu sama lain, bahkan terkadang orang tua mereka sering salah memanggil mereka. Kalau ditelisik lebih dalam, mereka memang sedikit berbeda.

Jung Hyesun, si kakak kembar. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung bergelombang dengan mata bulat dan iris warna hitam. Tinggi badannya tak lebih tinggi dari Ryesun. Hyesun lebih memilih mengahabiskan waktu membaca novel di temani iPod dan earphone nya, dan bekal dari rumah pada saat jam istirahat. Hyesun tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman sekelasnya. Hyesun cenderung cuek dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat hangat, ramah, dan baik terhadap semua orang. Hyesun punya satu sahabat baik, seorang namja yaitu Zang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay teman sebangkunya.

Jung Ryesun, si adik kembar. Ryesun berbeda kelas dengan Hyesun. Walaupun Ryesun adik, tapi Hyesun sama sekali tidak mau Ryesun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Unni' walaupun terkadang secara tidak sengaja Rye memanggil Hyesun dengan 'Unni'. Perawakan Ryesun lebih rendah sedikit daripada Hyesun, rambutnya pendek sebahu dengan poni miring dan pipi sedikit tembam. Kulit Ryesun lebih hitam sedikit daripada kulit Hyesun, mungkin karena Ryesun lebih sering pergi ke luar bersama teman-temannya atau lebih suka bermain di luar rumah. Ryesun bukan tipe orang yang diam, seperti Hyesun. Ia lebih suka pergi berkeliling, mencari sesuatu yang baru. Itulah penyebabnya kenapa banyak orang lebih mengenal Ryesun daripada Hyesun, kakaknya. Semua teman sekelasnya adalah sahabatnya. Tapi, ada seorang namja 'spesial' yang sudah nongkrong di hatinya, Oh Sehun.

**Ryesun P.O.V**

Aku memandang layar iPhone ku kesal. Masa dari tadi tidak ada satupun sms dari Sehun yang masuk? Dasar! Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Siapa? Sehun lagi?"

Aku menoleh mendapati Unni kembarku sedang duduk bersandar di bantal dengan majalah edisi baru dan earphone di telinganya. Aiisshh sepertinya unnie ku yang satu ini memang tidak pernah bisa jauh-jauh dari kegiatan yang namanya mem-ba-ca. Huft.

"Haah.. Iya. Unni, berhentilah membaca. Aku capek melihatmu membaca terus daritadi" Hyesun unni menoleh tajam padaku, membuat nyaliku ciut. Dia meletakkan majalahnya

"Yah, boleh aku bilang sesuatu padamu?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, lalu mengangguk.

"Ne. Bilang apa, unnie?"

"Baiklah, pertama, berhenti memanggilku unnie, yang kedua, kau-kau suka ya sama si Sehun itu?"

GULP. Kyaaaa bagaimana bisa Hyesun unnie tahu bahwa aku suka sama Sehun? Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu tentang itu! Aku yakin, wajahku sudah merona seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Ne. Ehm.. yang itu, mollayo unnie"

"Yah, gotjimalayo!"

"Arra arra. Ne~ aku memang suka dengan Sehun lalu kenapa?"

Hyesun unnie terdiam. Raut wajahnya seperti kaget. Tunggu, jangan-jangan.. jangan bilang kalau Hyesun unnie juga suka pada Sehun. Aniyaaa!

"Aigoo~ Uri Ryesun sudah besar rupanyaa~" ucapnya sambil mengacak kasar rambutku. Aku mendengus lega. Untung saja, batinku.

"Yah, kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya saja?"

"Gengsi dong, unnie. Masa yeoja nembak namja sih. Jaga image dong" ucapku

"Ya! Neo jinjja baboya!" Hyesun unnie memukul pelan kepalaku

"Aiisshh~ Appo"

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun berpaling ke yeoja lain hah? Bagaimana kalau Sehun jatuh cinta sama yeoja lain karena menunggumu terlalu lama?"

"Yah! Aku kan-"

Pembicaraan kami terputus saat terdengar bunyi handphone ku bergetar karena ada telepon masuk. Aku terdiam, melihat siapa yang tengah menelpon, dan langsung melonjak girang karena Sehun yang ternyata menelpon. Aku menyuruh Hyesun unnie diam, dan menjawab teleponnya di luar kamar.

**Hyesun P.O.V**

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dongsaeng ku satu itu ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga. Sehun lagi namja nya. Aigoo~ hebatnya Sehun bisa membuat yeoja kekanakan satu itu tekuk lutut padanya kkk~

Aku mengecek handphone ku. Seperti biasa, tidak ada sms dan telepon dari namja spesifik. Terkadang, Lay sahabatku mengirimku sms hanya sekedar tentang sekolah saja, tak lebih dari itu. Ryesun biasanya cerewet sekali kalau tahu Lay mengirimku sms. Kenapa? Memang ada yang salah dengan itu? Ryesun selalu saja memojokkanku untuk bilang bahwa aku suka sama Lay. Hey, we just friend. Not more. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tak terasa, terdengar suara bel rumah dibunyikan.

"Ryesun-ah~ Ada tamu" teriakku. Bel rumah masih berbunyi

"RYESUN~ ADA TAMU YANG DATANG" Bel rumah masih saja berdentang

"Aisshh.. Anak itu dasar. Kalau sudah bertelponan sama Sehun pasti seakan-akan dunia milik mereka berdua"

Dengan malas, aku berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Kepalaku celingukan mencari keberadaan Ryesun. Benar saja, Ryesun berada di gazebo luar, pura-pura seperti tidak mendengar apapun walaupun suara bel sebenarnya terdengar nyaring sekali hingga halaman belakang.

"Oh, sunbae. Anyyeong haseo"

Aku membungkukan badanku setelah tahu siapa yang datang. Dia sunbae ku, sunbae kami. Luhan. Dia hyung nya Sehun. Belakangan ini, Luhan sunbae sering berkunjung disini, entah kenapa. Seperti terlibat bisnis dengan Ryesun, entahlah.

"Anyyeong, Hyesun-ah~" Aku hanya tersenyum datar dan mempersilahkannya masuk

"Mencari Ryesun, sunbae?"

Luhan sunbae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Uwaah~ kenapa aku jadi salting begini yah. Menurutku, Luhan sunbae ini cute sekalii senyumnya, tatapannya, suaranya, Kyaaa! Tidak. Aku tidak suka padanya kok, aku hanya mengaguminya. Tunggu, bukankah mengagumi itu juga termasuk suka yaa? Aigoo~ kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau bergini yaa?!

_14 Februari_

**Author P.O.V**

Valentine's Day. Hyesun bangun dengan malas-malasan, tidak seperti Ryesun yang bangun tidur dengan semangat berapi-api. Bagaimana tidak? Hyesun sangat benci hari Valentine, dan benar-benar mengutuk orang yang menemukan hari Valentine. Sedangkan Ryesun? Senangnya bukan main setelah tahu hari ini hari Valentine. Bagaimana tidak? Seminggu yang lau Sehun bilang ke Ryesun untuk jadi yeojachingunya, tentu saja Ryesun bilang 'Ya' dengan senang hati. Hyesunlah yang jadi korban kemesraan mereka, dan curhat hati Ryesun setiap malam. Terkadang, saking mualnya Hyesun jadi sering melarikan diri dari rumah pergi ke cafe terdekat dan secara tidak sengaja juga bertemu dengan Luhan.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini Hyesun sering bertemu dengan Luhan. Terkadang, mereka juga menghabiskan waktu bersama di jam istirahat, atau pergi untuk makan bersama. Sejak Sehun dan Ryesun jadian, Luhan jadi jarang ketemu Sehun bergitu juga dengan Hyesun, Luhan jadi suka sendirian karena biasanya Luhan lebih suka ngehabisin waktu sama dongsaengnya, daripada sama teman-temannya. Alhasil, Luhan dan Hyesun jadi deket karena mereka sama-sama jadi korban Ryesun dan Sehun.

Perasaan 'suka' Hyesun ke Luhan pun jadi tambah besar. Ia tau semua tentang Luhan, tapi Hyesun terlalu pesimis untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Luhan.

**Hyesun P.O.V**

Aku menguap. Lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa ratus kali. Sungguh tak ada niatan untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Hanya hari ini. Aku berjalan dengan gontai ke dapur. Mengambil secuil roti dan menuangkan susu di gelas, melahapnya dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Unnie, ini untukmu" ucap Ryesun yang berada di seberangku memberikanku sebuah coklat bergambar hati, buatannya yang telah dibungkus rapi. Cantik sekali.

"Hm? Berikan saja pada pangeranmu itu, jangan ke aku" lalu mendorong coklat tadi kearahnya

"Yah! Sehun oppa sudah punya sendiri. Aku membuatkannya untukmu, berikan ke orang lain"

Aku terdiam. Orang lain? Memang siapa? Aku berpikir sejenak. Aiisshh.. kenapa di pikiranku cuman ada namja yang bernama 'Luhan' itu sih?

"Aku tidak punya orang yang aku suka Ryesun-ah~ Aku sedang tidak suka namja lain"

"Ya! Berikan saja, ke Lay oppa atau taruh di loker seseorang"

"Yah, aku bukan yeoja macam itu!"

"Aish, terserah unnie saja, pokoknya terima saja coklat ini. Mau unnie makan sendiri juga tak apa. Aku sudah membuatkannya susah-susah untuk Unnie"

"Arra arra gomawo"

**Hyesun P.O.V**

Aku menghela nafas bahagia. Akhirnya, hari neraka ini selesai juga. Aku mengecek hp ku, membaca sms dari Ryesun.

**From : Ryesun cantik**

**To : Hyesun cute**

**Unni, kita pulang bersama hari ini ya **** Kutunggu di halaman belakang sekolah, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Hunoppa 3 Tidak lama kok, kutunggu di sana unnie. PS : Jangan tinggalkan aku! Awas saja kalau unnie pualng duluan**

Aku terkekeh pelan membaca sms dari Ryesun. Ryesun tidak pernah tidak membuatku tertawa kkk~ aku membalas singkat sms nya

**From : Hyesun cute**

**To : Ryesun cantik**

**Arra. Kutunggu disana. Jangan lama-lama**

Aku lalu buru-buru keluar kelas dan berjalan ke halaman belakang. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku kayu disana. Terdiam, menikmati tiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Aku lalu ingat dengan coklat Ryesun tadi. Awalnya, aku mau memberikannya ke Luhan, tapi, tidak jadi. Mungkin baiknya aku memendam rasa ini saja. Aku melonjak kaget karena seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Sunbae-nim! Kau membuatku kaget"

Luhan sunbae terkekeh pelan. Hyesun ini lucu mudah terkejut, batin Luhan. Luhan sunbae lalu duduk di sebelah ku, memandangiku dengan heran sedangkan aku kembali menatap datar ke arah depan. Aku merasa risih di pandangi seperti itu, lalu menoleh padanya, heran.

"Ada apa sunbae?"

"Ani" Hening lama...

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu-" ucap kami bersamaan. Kami lalu tertawa.

"Sunbae dulu" "Kau dulu"

"Baiklah, apa yang sunbae lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada. Mencarimu saja, mencari teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Kau tahu, kau orang yang asik diajak berbicara" Baiklah. Aku akui perkataan Luhan sunbae ini termasuk perkataan gombal.

"Sunbae merayuku? Hah, baiklah giliran sunbae"

"Hm.. banyak yang ingin aku bilang padamu. Pertama, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel sunbae. Kau tahu, aneh dan canggung setiap kau memanggilku dengan sunbae. Cukup panggil aku dengan Luhan oppa"

"Mwo? Ne op-oppa" Luhan oppa tertawa dan mengacak rambutku gemas. Membuat pipiku semakin memanas.

"Lalu, ehm, aku tidak yakin mau bilang ini, tapi kau bisa jaga rahasia kan?" aku mengangguk mantap

"Aku.." Luhan oppa sedikit menunduk. Ada rona merah di pipinya. Aku mengernyit bingung

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai Ryesun, dari mulai Sehun mengenalkannya padaku"

**Author P.O.V**

DEG. Hati Hyesun seakan pecah seperti kaca dan jatuh berkeping-keping. Hyesun sebisa mungkin menahan sakit hati sesak di dadanya.

"Be-benarkah oppa?" nada suaranya dibuat senormal mungkin, Hyesun menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan curiga dari Luhan.

"Ne. Aku benar-benar mencintai Ryesun, sampai akhirnya Sehun bilang kalau Ryesun adalah yeojachingunya. Aku patah hati. Benar-benar patah hati. Sesak sakali rasanya saat tahu itu"

'Mungkin, rasa sakit hatimu tidak sampai sesakit ini oppa' Hyesun hanya diam.

"Op-oppa, aku pulang duluan ya, sampai nanti oppa"

Hyesun segera berlari keluar sekolah, menangis sambil berjalan pulang. Beberapa orang melihatnya aneh. Hyesun berhenti di salah satu taman, duduk di ayunan di sana dan menghapus air mata nya yang sejak tadi tidak mau berhenti.

**Hyesun P.O.V**

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku agak keras. Kenapa.. kenapa ini terjadi padaku. Ryesun.. kenapa semua mesti Ryesun. Kenapa hanya Ryesun yang sempurna. Kenapa.. kenapa?!

Sial! Air mata ini terus saja turun. Berhenti.. tolong berhentilah keluar.. untuk kali ini saja, berhentilah untuk menitik.. aku mohon.

Tapi, yang terjadi aku malah terisak lebih kencang, bahuku semakin bergetar hebat. Luhan.. Luhan.. Luhan. Kenapa hanya wajah namja itu saja yang muncul di pikiranku? Aku mencengkeram rambutku.

"Berhenti memikirkan namja itu Jung Hyesun.. Berhenti.. Berhenti.."

"Unnie?"

Aku menoleh rapuh ke sosok itu. Ryesun berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Unnie, demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi denganmu"

Aku menghambur memeluknya, menangis. Menumpahkan segala kekesalanku padanya, dongsaengku untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku.. patah hati Ryesun-ah. Aku patah hati. Aku ditolak.. rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali, sesak. Eothokkae Ryesun-ah? Eottokkae?"

**Hyesun P.O.V**

Yang kutahu, saat ini aku sudah berada di depan rumah Luhan oppa. Tadi malam, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ryesun. Semuanya. Tidak ada rahasia lagi yang kusembunyikan padanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menekan bel. Tampak sosok Sehun berjalan tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu depan.

"Oh, Hyesun-ah~ Mencari siapa?"

"Hm, boleh aku bertemu Luhan.. sunbae sebentar? Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"

Aku menghindari memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa. Tidak, hatiku terasa ngilu lagi saat mengulang kata-kata Luhan oppa di otakku.

"Baik, sebentar. Masuklah"

"Anni, aku menunggu di depan pagar saja. Aku buru-buru ada janji"

**Hyesun P.O.V**

Aku berdiri dengan _nerveous_ di depan pagar. Sosok Luhan op-sunbae maksutku, belum juga muncul

"Hyesun-ah!" aku menoleh dan..

DEG. Hatiku terasa ngilu lagi melihat nya. Luhan oppa, tersenyum padaku. Masih sama seperti senyumannya padaku seperti biasanya. Semuanya masih sama, panggilannya, suaranya ketika memanggil namaku, senyumnya padaku, semua sama, tapi ada satu yang berbeda, hatiku dan hatinya. Kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tidak, selamanya tidak.

"Oppa" aku mengambil coklat dari Ryesun kemarin di tasku.

"Mungkin telat, tapi, happy Valentine's day!" aku memberinya coklat itu. Luhan oppa terlihat kaget

"Kau jauh-jauh kesini untuk memberiku ini? Gomawo~" lalu mengambil coklat itu dari tanganku

"Itu coklat buatan Ryesun"

"Benarkah? Pasti rasanya enak~"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan oppa. Aku menyukaimu oppa. Ah, ani. Aku mencintaimu, saranghae"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tahu, Luhan oppa terlihat kaget atas ucapanku. Sebenarnya, aku bukan menunduk gara-gara aku malu. Tapi, aku menunduk karena aku tau, aku akan ditolaknya. Aku menyesal bilang ini padanya.

"Hyesun-ah, aku-"

"Aku tahu oppa. Oppa menyukai Ryesun kan? Aku tak mengharap apa-apa oppa. Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku saja. Tak lebih. Sudah ya, oppa, anyyeong"

Aku berlari dari hadapannya, sedikit menyenggol bahunya. Bulir-bulir air mata ini tiba-tiba turun begitu saja, lebih deras dari yang aku duga. Dadaku sesak, kenapa? Apa ini yang biasanya diterima seseorang jika dia ditolak? Apa begini rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Sesakit inikah rasanya?

Sayup-sayup kudengar teriakan Luhan oppa memanggil namaku. Tidak, itu hanya halusinasi. Tidak mungkin oppa memanggilku kembali. Untuk apa? Aku tidak akan pernah ada untuknya. Begitu juga dia. Di hatinya hanya ada dia, Ryesun, Ryesun dan Ryesun. Mengapa Tuhan tidak adil? Ketika semua orang menyukai Ryesun, tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Ketika ada seseorang yang peduli padaku, dia berpaling. Ryesun merenggutnya. Kenapa? Kenapa?

Aku berharap aku akan segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku berharap ketika aku bangun, semua akan hilang. Tidak ada lagi Luhan. Hanya ada aku, dan Ryesun. Kehidupan normal kami biasanya. Sayang, ini adalah mimpi buruk yang nyata. Aku terjebak. Terjebak didalamnya.

**-TBC-**


End file.
